The Spaces Inbetween
by riotgrl86
Summary: A reflection on Ron's feelings for Hermione through the years - starting in the Summer after 1st year to 7th year.
1. I Wasn't Prepared

The Spaces in-Between

- 1 -

I Wasn't Prepared

The Summer between 1st and 2nd year: 

"She's a nightmare I tell you! And she's always bugging me and Harry about doing our homework all the time," ranted Ron Weasley as he went about setting the table. Molly had been listening to her youngest son rave on and on and on about his two friends since arriving home from Hogwarts. He'd spoken about his adventures with two new best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from the moment he stepped off the Hogwarts Express. And that was almost two weeks ago.

Harry was well known in the wizarding community as the '_Boy Who Lived'_. Molly had always though it was such an unfortunate tag to place upon someone so young, who had lost so much. Ron's other best friend was a muggle born girl who lived in Oxford. Ron's attitude to her was somewhat different to the one he held for Harry. From what she gathered Hermione was very studious and kept both boys in line which seemed to annoy Ron to no end. Though she herself was glad for the girl's apparent level headedness.

"Ron, tell us more about Harry Potter," whined Ginny, her youngest child and only daughter. "You _**always**_talk about Hermione."

"I DO NOT!" exclaimed Ron indignantly slamming the last plate down on the table.

"Yes, you do," she retorted, "I bet you like her don't you! Ron likes Hermione. Ron likes Hermione."

"DO NOT! DO NOT! DO NOT!" yelled Ron chasing his sister around the table while she continued her little sing-song. Ginny had taken to hiding behind Molly's to evaded Ron's clutches. "MUuuuuummmmM!"

"That's enough you two," their mother intervened before the situation turned ugly. Ron was glaring at his younger sister, face flushed fists clenched into tight balls by his sides. It seemed that Molly had stopped them just in time. "Now upstairs and wash your hands the both of you. Dinner will be ready soon." Ron shot one last glare at his sister before begrudgingly following his mother's instructions. And it wasn't until Ginny heard the bathroom door slam shut behind Ron that she proceeded up the stairs. The peace didn't last long though as two voices cried out: "MUuuuummmmM!"

"Oh for Merlin's sakes," Molly muttered dropping her wooden spoon on the stove top and rushing up the stair well.


	2. It's Been A Summer

It's Been a Summer

- 2 -

The Summer between 2nd and 3rd year:

The air was hot and dry, blowing sand everywhere, stinging his bare arms and legs. He'd been excited at first when his parents had told them they would be visiting his eldest brother, Bill, in Egypt. However it had been three days since their arrival and he wished he were back home at the Burrow. Ron had complained incessantly about the heat which prompted a cautionary glare from his mother each time. Fearing a lecture he kept his mouth shut and endured the extreme conditions for the duration of the trip.

A part from the heat though Ron really liked Egypt. Bill was right when he said it was a magical place. They had been given a tour of the pyramids and the sphinxes but his most favourite place in all of Egypt was hands down the market Bazaar. It was like Diagon Alley but out in the open air. Ron loved the hustle and bustle especially aromas wafting from the food stalls they'd pass. If there was one thing Ronald Weasley loved above all else it was food. He'd made it a point to at least try something at every stall. He'd enjoyed the culinary wonders Egypt had to offer so much that it prompted his older brothers to crack a few jokes about his seemingly bottomless stomach. Their mother often shushed them using the excuse that Ron was a 'growing boy' in his defence.

In between all the sightseeing and eating he made time to send owls to his two best friends. Harry was in Surrey cooped up in his Aunt and Uncle's home. From his letters things had improved slightly. Last Summer Harry had been given a room of his own. This summer the muggles didn't seem to mind where he went.

'_I think they're hoping that I get lost and never come back'_, Harry wrote in one of his letters,_ 'but Dumbledore said it was important I stayed here and not to leave'_. He worried a bit about his best mate sometimes. Even though his brothers picked on him they were still around to talk to and Harry had no one, well other than Hedwig his owl but she couldn't talk back. Hermione on the other hand had been swept away on a surprise vacation to France with her parents. She was happily enjoying the French customs and learning all about the country's history.

He didn't understand why she would want to be learning during her holiday especially when they weren't at school. '_Probably trying to make up for all those classes she missed while she'd been petrified'_. He scoffed at that particular thought. Then again this was Hermione Granger and he'd surmised that he'd never understand her. '_She did make a really cute cat. And that tail was just as bushy as her hair!_' He literally burst into laughter in the middle of the Bazaar causing his entire family as well as a few market vendors to stare peculiarly at his unexpected outburst.

'_I wonder that she's doing right now?'_


	3. Like A Star

Like a Star

- 3 -

The Summer between 3rd and 4th year: Looking forward to the quiddtich world cup – Hermione's first visit to the Burrow where she and Ginny become fast friends, she arrives earlier than Harry – Hermione meets the Weasleys for the first time - Ginny and Hermione discuss Ginny's crush on Harry – as the school term approaches they wonder what will be install for them

"Oh come on Ginny. Please, please, please," begged Ron Weasley, who was literally on his knees before his younger sibling. Ginny was liking this. Very rarely did her brother ever resort to begging.

"I dunno Ron. I mean it _is_ my ticket. To give to _anyone_ I want."

"Ginny I'll do _anything_ okay,"

"Anything?"

"Whatever you want,"

Ginny pretended to consider his offer. She on the other hand had already made her decision to give Ron her Quidditch World Cup ticket ages ago. She didn't really know anyone that would have wanted to go but it was definitely worth having Ron under her complete and total command. "Okay," she said finally, "I'll give you the ticket. So long as you invite Hermione."

Ron looked puzzled. "Hermione? She's already going."

"Huh? Then who is this ticket for?" Ginny asked as she handed him the ticket stub.

"For Harry," he replied simply.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?"

"Well how many other Harry Potter's do you know?"

"But I thought you would've given him your ticket?"

"I gave mine to Hermione. She's a muggle born and she's never been to the Quidditch World Cup before."

"Neither has Harry I bet,"

He faltered then, "Well… well Harry already liked Quidditch but I figured if I invited Hermione I could teach her the rules properly and she might actually start to appreciate the sport."

Ginny was no fool. She may only be twelve but she knew what was going on. It had been something that she'd been suspecting since his very first owl home from Hogwarts. Ron really _did_ like Hermione.


End file.
